An unexpected adventure
by MichiyoFujiwara
Summary: A Digimonsailormoon fanfic, a strange new girl appears and a new adventure begins for everyone. Yeah..that's the best i could do for right now..
1. The New Digidestined

_Author's note: This fanfic takes place sometime in the middle of Season 2 of Digimon. This is a Digimon/Sailormoon fanfic. I wrote it originally when I was like 14 or something yeah I was fourteen and I watched digimon. I'm almost 18 now. I'm a kid at heart what can I tell you... Anyway , this was originally written four or so years ago in a script/screenplay format. As of October 10th 2005 I started rewriting it to let other people read, so now it'll be in story format and the dialogue much better.. And well overall much better. So um yeah bear with me.. And well yeah it's still not finished so um after the first 6 chapters(which I still have to re write) I'll be working really hard to keep it going._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Digidestined

* * *

**

Matt, Gabumon and Cherrymon were talking Cherrymon continued to try and persuade Matt into leaving the group because he'd be much better off on his own.

Christy, a girl no one knows about, she is one of the four mermaids of time as well as a digidestined, and maybe something more. This girl had been eavesdropping on Cherrymon, Matt and Gabumon's conversation.

"What is that no good Cherrymon up to! he better not be trying to trick Matt" Christy whispered to herself quietly as she watched from underneath the lake she called home " or at least I hope he's not" she continued now very worried, she knew something wasn't right, she decided to keep a close eye on Cherrymon to make sure he really wasn't up to something.

"Matt cherrymon's right about one thing it's your choice and no one else's " Gabumon said hoping his advice would help Matt make a choice.

"yeah! but what if I make the wrong choice?" Matt asked he really did not want to make the wrong choice.

"whatever choice you make it will be the right choice and I will be by your side the whole time" Gabumon assured him, he would not abandon him, not after everything they had been through.

Meanwhile the rest of the group, Mimi, Sora, Tai, T.K. Joe,

and Izzy are being chased by a group of Garbagemon.

"I'm not made to run like this" Mimi whined as she continued to run."I can't take it anymore Palmon stop running and attack them" Mimi requested, still running.

"right...poison ivy!" Palmon shouted sending her attack at the Garbagemon her attack having no effect on them. "Mimi It's not working they just keep coming! SO RUN!" Palmon shouted as she started to run again.

"No Palmon attack them, it'll work eventually I hope.." Mimi said hiding behind a tree far away from where the digimon were.

"Alright.." Palmon said. " Digimon attack!" Palmon shouted

"RIGHT!" The other digimon said together.

"Spiral twister!" Biomon shouted sending her attack at the Garbagemon.

"Poison ivy!" Palmon shouted sending her attack.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon shouted sending his attack

"Pepper breath!" Augumon shouted sending his attack.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon shouted sending his attack.

"Lighting claw" Gatumon shouted sending her attack.

Although the digimon did make an effort to attack the Garbagemon, the Garbagemon managed to dodge the attacks. Out of nowhere a blue beam came from out of the forest and hits a few of the Garabagemon causeing the rest of them to run away.

"Where did that come from?" Izzy asked completely confused, looking around trying to find where the blue beam had come from.

Matt and Metalgarurumon came out of the forest revealing that it was them who had 'saved' the others.

"Oh okay,It was only Matt and Metalgarurumon" Izzy said after seeing both Matt and Metalgarurumon.

Matt turned toward Metalgarurumon and nodded his head, and Metalgarurumon launched one of his attacks at Augumon

"Wha-What? What are you doing Matt? Are you crazy!" Tai said confused on why Matt would have Metalgarurumon attack Agumon.

"Tai you better tell Augumon to digivole into Wargreymon now!" Matt said a look of anger and hatred in his eyes.

"yeah Augumon you heard what Matt said digivolve now!" Metalgarurumon said following the plan him and Matt had made. Metalgarurumon launched another attack on Augumon causing Tai to get even angrier than he had been. Tai and Matt begin to fight the both of them, swinging punches at each other struggling to get each other to the ground. Augumon eventually warp digivolves into Wargreymon and both him and Metalgarurumon launch their attack at each other. Everyone else just stands out of the way unsure of what to do, or if they should even get involved all they know is that they want Tai and Matt to stop fighting. They don't even know why they started fighting in the first place. On one side of this battle scene is a lake, where Christy is hiding and watching this scene trying to figure out what to do. Puppetmon is watching the fighting from his house far away from where they are, enjoying it, as his plan begins to unfold before him.

"I've got to stop them! But how?" Christy said to herself while still under the water. She starts to think about what she could do to stop them from fighting. "Only one way to do this, I've got to use force and the element of surprise." Suddenly out of the lake Comes a bright white beam and everyone stops and stares except for Matt and Tai. The beam disappears and reveals to them a girl about their age, the only thing that seems strange about this girl is she has a mermaid's tail. Slowly she starts transforming the fin disappearing becoming legs, this transformation revealing a girl dressed in jeans and a light blue tank top, her hair long, and copper blonde in colour ,her eyes Hazel, "Stop it Matt! Stop it! Leave my cousin alone!"She yelled as her transformation ended and ran up to the two fighting knocking Matt to the ground as she pushed him away from Tai.

"Wh-who are you?" Matt asked as he pushed himself back up a little angry for being pushed down to the ground by a girl.

"The names Christy, I'm a digidestined like you, and one of the four mermaids of time, Didn't Gennai tell you about me?" Christy said answering his question.

The group sits down and asks Christy questions about her so they can get to know her, where she came from. That is after they found somewhere where they could actually do that, well at least somewhere more comfortable.

"Gennai told me abut the four mermaids of time. But he never said that one of them was a digidestined!" Izzy said typing away at his computer, like he always was when the group was resting and relaxing "Exactly how long have you been here?" He asked with a tone of curiosity.

"I've been here for about a year now" She said with a bit of a sigh." a long lonely year. "

"no she ruined my plan I'll just have to do something about this. Heh heh heh. " Puppetmon said as he continued to watch now very angry with this girl who he had seen once before and he knew from previous encounters. He had a new plan to concoct to get rid of her once and for all, as she had escaped him one time to many and she stood in the way of him destroying the rest of the digidestined. Deep in the forest an evil cackling could be heard, if you were close enough to hear. In which case no one was.


	2. The Crest of Trust

_Well so far i've been given one review on my story and that's understandable since i didn't give you guys much to go on to review with, sort of. To answer some of the questions asked in that review(some i can't answer without giving stuff away.) Yes the Sailormoon thing sounds a bit weird it was part of an idea i had, and you'll see how it works out eventually, wait for chapter 4 or 5 i'm not sure which yet(still working on editing those.) As for the romance in this story, your just going to have to wait and find out. I like to keep people guessing. Please forgive my grammer(if it's bad). It's the one thing i really suck at, but i'm working on it. and i'll do my best to keep grammatical errors out of the story, but i can garuntee there will be some. Well Enjoy Chp. 2_

**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Crest Of Trust

* * *

**

Everyone stared at Christy, she had been here a year, and they had only been here for maybe two months. All falling into a long suspended silence as they stared at her in disbelief.

"You've been here for a year!" Tai asked finally breaking the silence.

"You heard what I said Tai a year!" Christy said. "Yeah I know it's a long time..." she said seeing that all of them were staring at her.

"So exactly what did you do during that year?" Sora asked as she was now curious what someone who's been here that long remained unnoticed to them and everyone else.

"well Sora, Gennai told me about the mermaids and told me that I was the mermaid of trust. He also told me about the digidestened and that I was also one of them. The only thing that was different was that my digimon was still a digiegg somewhere unknown to him, or anyone who knew about the digidestined. So I started off with my search for my digiegg, and have been for this past year, and because I didn't have a digimon I had no protection so I could only search when it was safe. Of course I had my powers from being a mermaid of time but those powers were only for emergencies. " Christy explained, this was nice being able to tell her story, of all she had done here.

"Is that all you did, during the year?" Joe asked, she had mentioned she could only search for her digiegg at certain times so he was curious on knowing what she had done when she couldn't search.

"No of course not Joe, I did a bunch of other things as well. Let me finish my story." Christy said to Joe indicating she hadn't finished. "Eventually,I finally got my tag, crest, and digivice from Gennai. He emailed me to let me know it was safe to go out of the lake or to just check up on me, and see how I was doing, the rest of the time I spent on the computer that was wirelessly connected to the digiworld, Gennai gave it to me, to help me aid in my search."

"In your search for what?" Kari asked, somewhat shyly, she wasn't one to talk all that often.

"Well on top of my search for my digiegg, I searched for you guys to see where you were so that maybe someday when it was safe to come out I could find you guys, and now that I've finally found you, my search for my digiegg will take up most of my time, along with spending time with you and getting to know you, and help you guys as best I can " Christy said smiling, hoping that they would accept her as their friend, or what would develop into a friendship.

"You said something about us being cousins" Tai started, slightly changing the topic.

"And how do you know are names !" Matt said finishing Tai's sentence.

"Yes we're cousins and I know your names because Gennai told me them. How else would I have known who to search for" Christy said slightly annoyed by these questions as they kind of seemed obvious.

"Okay, so then how come my parents have never told me about you." Tai asked.

" Mom told me about her, a long time ago. Remember when you guys came back from the digital world in search of the eigth digidestined, me, Mom told me that our cousin from another country was supposed to be coming to visit for my birthday, but she never made it, to us, she just disappeared." Kari said to Tai

"That was You!" Tai nearly shouted, pointing at Christy somewhat dumbfounded.

" Uh yeah.. that's me." Christy said her hand behind her head. " how ya doing?" she said.

"Wow... well.. I guess we found out where you disappeared to" Tai said.

"that's for sure..hopefully your mom's not too worry about me.. " Christy said with a sigh.

"Don't you mean your parents?" Mimi asked, confused on why she wouldn't say her parents and instead say Tai and Kari's mother.

Christy shook her head and looked down at the ground, to hide the tears that were now forming in her eyes. "I was coming for more than just a visit... I was coming to move in... m-my parents..." she started, a tear falling from her eye to the ground. " they were in a car accident... and they well...you can figure it out. " Christy finished.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Mimi said getting up sitting down beside her. "Come on now, don't cry, we're here everything will be fine." Mimi said to her, she too looking down at the ground slowly the others did too.

"I uh..hate to be a drag but I was just wondering one more thing other than the fact that Tai is your cousin why did you stop the fight?" Matt asked, he understood what Christy was going through to some extent, his parents were divorced, he lived with his and Tk's dad and Tk lived with their mom. He still got to see them but when it first happened , the pain is similar none the less, something inside him told him to keep an eye on her, protect her, and help her, but he knew not what.

Christy looked up at him. Wiping her tears, the others staring at Matt with disgust, how dare he ask her something like that after what she had just finished saying.

"It's alright guys I suppose I was going to have to answer that one eventually. While in my search for you guys as I saw on my computer you were close by I went to find you, by following the rivers connected to the lake just over that way." Christy said pointing in the direction she had come from in the first place, even though they were a ways away from the actual spot "so while I was swimming I saw Cherrymon talking to you and Gabumon, so I decided to see what he was up to, because something about him gave me a bad vibe somehow I knew he was trying to trick you, but I had to be sure, so after you left I followed him and then It was confirmed, I saw him talking to Puppetmon." Christy explained.

"Cherrymon was one of Puppetmon's Henchmen!" Matt exclaimed unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Christy said in response

"And I believed every word he said" Matt continued.

"Looks like it." Christy said.

"So this whole time I've been listening to lies?"

"Pretty much. But he's right about one thing you and Tai are definitely rivals, your always competing against one another always trying to out do the other. Just you know while I'm here, don't fight too much okay? I hate to see good friends fight." Christy said, as she almost instinctively began rubbing her right arm up by the shoulder revealing a medium sized cut, that appeared to be re opening.

"What's that?" Tk asked pointing out the cut on Christy's arm.

"Oh that, it's nothing" Christy said looking over at the cut, "don't worry about it."

"It looks a little more than nothing." Matt said, going over to the other side of her as Mimi had been sitting on the other side of her. "You okay?" he asked.

Christy nodded her head. " yeah I'm okay."

"Then why is the cut bleeding now?" Tai asked.

Joe immediately got up to take a look at the cut, being a doctor in training, or studying to be a doctor he knew his basic first aid so he figured he'd be able to help. " Here let me take a look, I can probably help get it to heal properly and faster. " he said taking a look. "Yup I can help, Palmon your good at finding herbs and things like that, could you go out in the forest and try to find some healing herbs? " Joe asked.

" sure" Palmon said going out into the forest.

"And hurry!" Joe said as he continued to examine the cut.

"Does anyone have a cloth or something that I can use to tie it wrap around the cut?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I do Joe." Mimi said looking through her bag, giving up digging through it after about 5 minutes and decided to dump the entire contents of it eventually finding it among everything in her bag. "Here Joe" Mimi said handing him the cloth.

"Thanks, now all we need is for Palmon to get back with the herbs." Joe said.

Palmon didn't need to go too far into the forest to find the herbs, she grabbed as much as she could and ran back to the others quickly handing them to him. "Here you go." she said as she took them from her.

Joe starts to grind the herbs up, to turn them into a paste like substance, after a few minutes he had them crushed into the desired manner. "This may sting a bit, but it will help." Joe said as he prepared to put the paste like substance of herbs onto her cut.

Christy winced in pain as he put it on, it hurt more than a simple sting, she found herself holding tightly onto Matt's hand as Joe continued to spread the stuff on the rest of the cut. He then took the cloth and wrapped it around the cut tight enough to stop the bleeding but not so tight that it stopped the blood flow completely. Christy's face turned red when she realized she had been holding onto Matt's hand the entire time, she quickly let go, and looked down at the ground.

Matt found himself blushing a bit as well a little shocked that she had turned to him for a kind of comfort, that same feeling he had had before returning to him the feeling that things like what had just happened was the way it was supposed to be, it was right.

"I guess I should explain how I got that cut." Christy said, looking up again, her face still slightly red, none of the others seemed to have noticed what had just happened other than Joe helping Christy with her cut. "You see one time when I was looking for you thinking it was safe out, Puppetmon found me and chased me toward his house because he wanted someone to play games with him with all these toys he had there, and when I refuesed to , he launched his attacks at me I managed to dodge all of them except for one, the one that hit me left that cut on my arm and well it keeps opening, and causes me a lot of pain sometimes, so much pain that I can't move it. " Christy explained.

"Wow, so I guess we should keep our eye's open for him, don't want that to happen again, to any of us. " Sora said.

"You got that right" Mimi said.

"Hey Christy.." Tai started making sure he had her attention before continuing.

"Yeah Tai?" Christy asked, wondering what he wanted.

"You said that you got a crest which one is it?"

"Tai it kind of only makes sense what crest I have. I'm the mermaid of trust so what Crest do you think I have Tai?" Christy said with a sort of smartalecky tone.

Tai sat there and thought about it, he truly had no idea which crest it was that's why he had asked. "ah..um..the uh...um..I know it..just give me a second...I know responsibility." Tai said finally guessing

The rest of the group get large sweat drops on their foreheads and fall over off of the logs they were sitting on in his stupidity.

Christy couldn't help but laugh." Um Tai you got it so wrong my crest is the crest of trust not responsibility. Mermaid of Trust, Crest of Trust.. Get it?"

"Wow Tai you sure blew that one, some leader you are!" Matt said as he started to laugh. The others soon follow suit and begin to laugh as well.

"You mentioned that there were three more mermaids what do they represent?" Sora asked after the laughter had died away.

"Well there's the mermaid of love, hope, and friendship I've never actually met them, but I know all about them. The lake I lived in is the one in the center of the digiworld's water system, all the lakes are connected to it through the river system, as well as all the oceans, so I figured eventually I'd meet them, but I have yet to." Christy said as they continue into conversation getting to know each other as best they can for having just met. Some things would take time to learn.

Later that night...

The group is sitting around a fire they had built to try and keep warm, or as warm as possible. Matt was still sitting next to Christy, for some reason not wanting to leave her side, Mimi had eventually gone back to sit beside Izzy.

"so how's your arm feeling now, Christy?" Joe asked.

"It's feeling alot better thanks Joe" Christy said.

" Hey, no problem just glad I could help" Joe said, glad that his doctoring had paid off.

"So cold.." Christy said as she began to shiver.

"Yeah, definitely cold." Sora said, rubbing her arms trying to keep warm.

"Here, I'll keep you warm." Matt said as she wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, as he blushed.

"Oh...um..thanks Matt" Christy said blushing as he wrapped his arms around her, looking up at him slightly. "I've got a beyond brilliant idea!" Christy practically shouted, causing the others to look up in alarm, all except for Izzy. "No seriously It'll keep us warm, I promise! But I'll need your help.." Christy continued hearing Izzy typing away at his computer oblivious to everything else. " all of your help!" she said staring at Izzy. Izzy continues to type unaware of what Christy had just said

Christy is starting to get mad at Izzy for typing at his computer all the time and never paying attention and she can tell Mimi is getting annoyed because she's sitting right next to him and she's about to burst.

"Yo Izzy would you please stop typing at your stupid comptuer and listen up!" Christy shouted, Izzy jumping up out of his seat, Christy had startled him, which was the idea. Everyone stared at Christy and then at Izzy going back and forth between the two.

"ah...sorry...what..did..you..want..ah..Christy?" he asked completely freaked out.

Puppetmon had been watching everything that had been going on from his house. He had a plan, one that he was sure would not backfire on him, one that would get rid of these pesky digidestined once and for all.

"Agumon and Gabumon I need you to chop down some trees" Christy said as she began to send each of them off on different tasks. "Gatumon use your claws to take of the branches Patamon use your boom bubble to do the same." she continued. " Palmon, Biomon, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, T.K., and Kari gather the branches they cut off, and we'll take it from there. Now let's get to work" Christy said, she had done this once before only by herself so this time with their help it would go faster. All of them went and did what Christy had told them to do even know they had no idea what it was they were doing exactly.

After awhile they had built a cabin like structure big enough for all of them to sleep in and keep warm and it really did look like a house, both on the outside and on the inside it had rooms for each of them, a kitchen like area, living room etc. By the time they were done it was pretty late, time for them to get some sleep. "Tommorow I'll go down to my old house and get my blankets and stuff I have down there" Christy had said to them as they headed into it, proud of their work, this first night they'd sleep in small groups, Matt, Tk, and Christy and their digimon as one group, Mimi and Sora and Kari thier digimon as another group. Joe, Izzy, and Tai and their digimon as the last group. All of them falling asleep almost instantly, they were comfortable and shelterd from the wind and weather around them. This was Puppetmon's time to move in to put his plan into action.

"Finally they're asleep, Now I can destroy them for sure all I need to do is kidnap that one little pest that ruined my other plan and use her as bait" Puppetmon said as he began to quietly laugh or attempt to quietly laugh as he moved closer toward the camp the digidestined had made. He quickly pins a note to the log closest to the door of the Cabin. Rustling bushes quite loudly.

Christy woke up as she heard something outside, going to investigate what it was hoping it was nothing and that she was just hearing things, being in a new situation.

Puppetmon heard someone coming to the door and quickly hid in the bushes, Christy came out.

"Now I've got her." he said jumping out of the bushes covering her mouth so she couldn't yell for help, pulling her down to the ground as he suffocated her so he could easily get her away by knocking her out.

Christy wanted to scream for help but she couldn't everything was going black, fading out of view. Puppetmon dragged her off back toward his house in the middle of the forest, a place only he could get too, and no one else unless he wanted them to get there.

Suddenly Matt wakes up thinking he had heard something, he looked around and saw that Christy wasn't there. He carefully gets up as to not wake Tk just in case it was nothing, he looks around the cabin and doesn't find her, he then decides to try looking outside. He immediatly saw the note on the log, it was big enough to not be able to miss it. He takes it off the log and reads it. "If you ever want to see your precious friend come to my househa ha ha ha haha! If you can find it

Puppetmon"

The sound of a distant cackling could be heard in the distance as he finished reading this note. Matt ran into the Cabin to get the others to wake up and tell them what happened, as they could do nothing at the time it being to dark to go out on a search they decide to wait till morning, hoping by then it wouldn't be too late and that there new found friend would be safe from harm.

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed Chp 2. Please give me some feedback. I'd like to get more than one before my next update. So please review. Those things are good and help the author. _  



	3. The Rescue

_Here's the next update. And to answer a question that was supposed to be answered last time, and i flaked out and forgot to answer, as far as I know from what i remember the tv station i watched with Digimon on it, and the research i had done the Second Season starts the moment Kari entered the Digidestined world, not when Yolei, Cody, Davis and the rest join and the originals are older. Maybe it was different for other people but that's what I know so that's why i said originally that it's set in the second season. Hope that helps. and could i please get more than one review per update, I really would like to know if i'm just wasting my time re writing this fanfic( for the first 7 chapters) when i could be working on the book i want to write, and the other of my fanfics(an Inuyasha one, and a Beyblade one.) as well as several of my original stories currently written in Screenplay format. Well enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:The Rescue**

**

* * *

**

As promised the group began their search in the morning after a good night's sleep, that is except for Matt who had sat up all night worrying about Christy, beating himself up on the inside for not protecting her better.

Christy woke up and found herself lying on the ground "huh?... where am I?" Christy said groaning in pain as she pushed her self up with one hand the other holding her head.

"Good your finally awake, now we can play a game. And maybe this time you'll be more cooperative. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends, and your boyfriend, what's his name... oh right Matt." Puppetmon said

"You leave them alone! Don't you dare hurt them!" Christy shouted her face turning red as she blushed when he said Matt was her boyfriend. She had feelings for him even though they had only met, but she wasn't sure of his feelings toward her.

"And I'm not playing a stupid game with you either!" she shouted. " Why would I play a game with someone who kidnaps kids!"

"Fine then if that's the way you want it say goodbye to your friends." and with that Puppetmon sent the remaining of his henchmen to attack the others. "Now as for you..." Puppetmon said sending one of his attacks toward her. She quickly got to her feet, running out of the room dodging the attacks as best she could. Puppetmon gave chase, running around the house in search of her, he had one thing in mind...destroying her. "You escaped me once with nothing but a cut this time you won't be so lucky" He shouted an echo of it going throughout the house,

The rest of the group had managed to fight off the henchmen Puppetmon had sent after them, and finally find Puppetmon's house with the help of two of the henchmen they had managed to convert to their side

"Go on Matt, go rescue her." Tai had said " we'll keep gaurd out her just in case there ar more henchmen around."

Matt had nodded his head lightly in response so Matt and Gabumon entered the house in search of Christy, hoping she was safe and sound, he wouldn't forgive himself if she was hurt anymore than she had been before.

Christy had managed to get back to the room she had started in, the house had been like a maze no doubt it was like that on purpose, but to no avail Puppetmon had found her and had her trapped, cornered. Sending attacks at her knowing that she would be unable to dodge them. Christy screams doing her best to dodge the attacks by ducking and moving side to side but many of his attacks hit her cutting her legs and arms more so than before.

Matt hears the scream and runs following the sound and finds Christy trapped in a corner, quickly he signals Garurumon to go around to the other side of the room where another door is wide open, using the obvious element of surprise. Matt then walks in the room , Christy saw him and he gestures to her to pretend like he's not there then motions Gabumon to digivolve. so Gabumon digivolves into Garurumon. Matt climbs on to Garurumon's back and Garurumon launches his attacks at Puppetmon. Puppetmon had had the sneaking suspicion that something was behind him, so he turned around just in time for the attack to hit him, sending him flying back into the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"Ahhh!" Puppetmon had screamed as he hit the wall, falling to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

"Matt you came to rescue me" Christy said smiling at him as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I did, I'd never forgive my self if something happened to you" he said hugging her back his face a bit red as he was blushing. "C'mon we better hurry he's only going to be out for a few minutes or so." Matt said taking her hand as he released from the hug and lead her toward Garurumon helping her up onto Garurumon, climbing up himself behind her. Garurumon then took them outside to the others who were waiting all anxiously waiting the return of their two friends. Matt then helps her down after getting off himself.

"oh Matt I thought I'd never make it out of there, thank you so much.. I was so scared" Christy said hugging him lightly as tears began to fall from her eyes, beginning to cry.

Matt wasn't quite sure what to say, let alone do, but instincts kicked in, he wrapped his arms around her doing his best to comfort her. " Your safe now Christy" he assured her. " I was scared to you know. When I couldn't find you, I promise you Christy I'll always be here to protect you." Matt said holding her chin lightly in his hand as he looked deep into her eyes. Wipeing away the tears staining her face with the other hand. Christy stared back into his eyes nodding her head lightly. " Matt.." she whispered, but she was unable to get another word in because at that very moment Matt had leaned down toward her bringing his lips to hers, kissing her. Christy's eyes grow wide she had not expected that yet some part of her had expected it. Slowly her eyes closed as she returned the kiss slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aww! Kawaii! That is so romantic!" Sora said.

"You've got that right that is so Kawaii and romantic" Mimi said nodding her head in agreement with Sora.

"I think I'm allergic to romance" Joe said with a monotonous voice turning slightly away as to give both Matt and Christy some privacy while the others continued to watch. "Joe is there anything your not allergic to?" Tai asked, happy to see this sight before him, but realized he'd have to play the part of protective older brother or just protective brother, as they were the same age basically, even though he was a few months older. As the relationship between him and Christy was more brother-sister rather than them being cousins.

"what's my big brother doing to Christy" TK asked Kari, hoping maybe she would know.

"I don't know" Kari answered just as confused as TK

Matt broke the kiss slowly, opening his eyes along with Christy their faces a bright red as the look around and saw the others had been watching them. They then look back at each other and smile, Christy this time taking initiative kissing him once more.

"Izzy what's my big brother doing to Christy" TK asked, knowing someone older than him would probably have the answer.

"He's kissing her." Izzy answered, not expecting him to understand that anyway.

"what's that?" Kari asked.

"you wouldn't understand Kari, your too young." Tai said.

"What he said." Izzy said pointing up toward Tai.

* * *

_Well there's the start to one of the romances involved in this fanfic. Hope you like this chapter i look foreward to your comments. and please if any grammatical errors appeared forgive me. Like I said previously i suck at Grammar. Pleas Send in your reviews your opinion is appreciated. _  



	4. why i haven't updated in forever

I am so sorry for not updating I've been really busy with school and stuff these past two weeks I've been writing finals, and as of Tuesday my semester is over, I'm in college/university for those of you who are probably wondering. So winter breaks coming soon. I promise to update sometime in January as during the break I'll be at home with a computer that doesn't have the files and such I need to update. Just so you know I really do feel horrible about not updating..so please don't be mad at me.. School comes first for me... followed by roleplaying, drawing..and the webcomic I'm planning to start eventually... yes well once again I'm really sorry for not updating.


End file.
